


You Look Tired

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Pre-Trespasser, Wordcount: 100, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: "Tired" and "Sleepy" are two different things.





	You Look Tired

“You look tired,” Varric comments, and Theo forces a smile.

“I am,” he says, yawning. “I may take a nap later.”   
Varric chuckles.  “Not if Ruffles has anything to say about it.”

Theo laughs too.  Varric doesn’t hear how hollow it is.

Theo  _ is _ tired, and a nap won’t fix it.  

He’s tired of the knife’s edge balancing act.  He’s tired of pretending.  He’s tired of waiting for Dorian to return from Tevinter.  He’s tired of how empty he feels with no real point or purpose, now that Corypheus and Hakkon are dead.  He’s tired of being someone he’s not.


End file.
